


one glass of whiskey

by TheTeamOfThree



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuties, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamOfThree/pseuds/TheTeamOfThree
Summary: Tonight was their night, and a glass of whiskey tips it off.





	one glass of whiskey

"Since when don't you know where your own cups are?" John said as he open another cabnit. 

Roger rolled his eyes and opened a cabnit of his own. "Ever sense Brian came over once when he was bored and reorganized everything," He mumbled with a bit of anger laced in his voice. John furrowed his brows and looked at Roger. "He reorganized everything?" Roger nodded and gasped and smiled as he found the cups. "A-ha! The little bastards couldn't hide for ever. And I need to take the spare key from Bri." He got out two glasses. 

He sat them on the counter next to the bottle of whiskey. He opened the liquor and pour a bit is each glass. Roger handed one cup to John, who took it and nodded his thanks. Roger smiled at the younger man and took a swig from his own glass. The alchohol spread like fire into his stomach and it was warming. Normal for Roger, but John didn't drink nearly as much. He coughed a bit but said no complaints. 

Tonight was their night. Freddie is out somewhere, probably clubbing, and Brian is asleep in his room. John and Roger were the only ones aware of what was happening. 

Roger was first to move in, and he laid his hand, that wasn't holding his drink, on John's waist. The bassist looked down at the ground as Roger trailed his hand downwards and squeezed the younger man's ass. John blushed immediately and sucked in a quick breath. Roger drank the rest of his glass and sat it down, next to John's barely emptied one. John stared at Roger's hand until it cupped his chin and gently lifted it. Roger's eyes were soft. 

John smiled at him. "You're pretty," He mumbled softly. Roger raised his brows at the brunette. "Really, you are!" John laughed a bit, and wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. Roger rolled his eyes before leaning in and pecking John on the lips. John smiled and kissed Roger's nose quickly. Roger laughed softly and kissed John full on, which the younger happily returned. 

When they kissed, it wasn't full of biting and teeth, but rather it was soft and sweet. They weren't in it just for their own pleasure, but to pleasure the other. 

Roger kept a firm hand on John's ass as he pressed him towards the hallway.  John bit the other's lip and pulled away, gently tugging on it. He let go and walked with Roger to their shared bedroom. 

John walked into the room before he was pushed onto the bed. He sat up as he heard the door close behind him. Before John could get up all the way, Roger pressed him down again and bit his ear lobe. 

John gasped quietly as he felt Roger pushed against him from behind. "I love you so much," Roger whispered into his ear. John could feel the blush creep down his neck. "I can't wait to ride you into tomrrow," Roger said and rolled John over. 

"Is that so?" John asked as the older male climbed on to his lap. Roger nodded and bit his lip as he started to undo John's shirt. John let Roger undress him and watched with hungry eyes as Roger took his own clothes off, leaving himself in his underwear. John groaned softly as Roger took off his under wear. He was already half erect and his cock couldn't help but twitch at the site of his lover. The bassist ran his hands along the drummer's thighs gently. 

Roger jacked himself off a bit to get hard before sighed and reaching for the lube in the bedside compartments. He sat back and through a pack of condoms on the bed, lube in hand. He pour a generous amount on his fingers before he started to work them inside. 

He bit his lip as he closed his eyes. Roger could feel John's eyes burning into his skin. John wasn't one to be rude, but he couldn't help but stare at Roger and all his glory. The way his arm moved as his fingers pumped in and out of him with ease. The way he bit his lip and furrowed his brows as he prepped himself was so beautiful and lustful that John could feel his dick twitch at just the site. 

Roger sighed and he pulled his hand away and wiped in on the sheets. He sighed and leaned back, John's cock between his thighs. John bit his lip at the site and gently rubbed Roger's arms. Roger smiled and gently ran a finger up the underside of the dick in front of him. John groaned softly as Roger ran his hand up and down his dick, the touch gentle and fleeting.

"John, can you pass me a condom?" Roger asked quietly and John nodded, sitting up on his elbows and grabbing the box, pulling one off the line. He handed it over and was promptly pushed back down on his back and he laughed softly and Roger rolled the condom on. 

Roger put a good amount of lube on John's cock before shifting above him. He reached behind him and positioned himself till John's tip pressed against his hole. He looked at the bassist and John nodded. "Take your time, ok Rog? Don't push yourself." Jon murmured to the drummer. 

Roger rolled his eyes and smiled. "We've done this before, Deacy. I'm not virgin." With that, Roger slowly lowered himself onto John's dick. They groaned in unison as Roger bottomed out. The drummer bit his lip and sighed through his nose as John rubbed gentle circles into his hips with his thumbs. 

Roger grabbed John's hands and smiled and started to rock his hips. John groaned deeply and bucked up into Roger, making the other gasp and loose his balance. Roger had both hands on the bed and was about to sit back up properly before John thrust into him again. 

The older man whimpered and bit his lip, trying to sit up again. "Lean back, Rog" John whispered the plead and Roger raised his brows. "Let me, uhm," John fumbled with his words. "John, come on, spit it out before I go soft," Roger scoffed and leaned in close to John, lips barely touching. John swallowed nervously and smiled shyly. 

"I wanna wreck you."

Roger raised his brows. "Wreck me? Would you care to elaborate on than, hm?" John sighed and hid his face in Roger's shoulder before biting his lip and mumbling. "I want, I want to make you a mess under me, I want to make you squirm, Roger, I want to show you much I love this, how much I love you," He started to ramble, "I want to completely love you, I want to cover you in kisses, I want to mark you, I want to-"

"John," Roger suddenly cut in and John lifted his face, his eyes teary, "I love you too." John seemed to melt under Roger. The drummer kiss him gently, leaned back and making John reposition them. John smiled against his chest as he held Roger's thighs in his hands, and his erection bumping up against him. 

John pulled away from the kiss and lined himself up with Roger and looked at him just in case. "Come on, Deaky, wreck me." The bassist couldn't resist that. With one thrust, he slid in easily. He groaned softly and kissed Roger's thighs as he picked up a steady pace. Roger moaned lowly and grabbed John's shoulders. 

John snapped his hips up a faster once, up and at Roger's sweet spot. This got a gasp and a shudder out of the older. John knew these reactions and he smiled, repeating the action over and over. Roger was whimpering and writhing underneath John. "Ohh, fuck! Ah, ah, John!" He screamed as he was pounded into. John didn't care if anybody heard, in fact, he wanted them to hear, he wanted them to know what he was Roger's lover. 

Roger thought he heard a growled as John started to just go completely at it. He was screaming his lovers name and it felt like his insides were mush, in the best was possible way. It may have been rough, but John was trying to show his passion for Roger, and could you blame him? Roger was an angel, a blessing. John groaned from the back of his throat and snapped his hips up particularly hard. 

Roger was seeing stars. "Shit, oh, John I'm going to-" He screamed as John it him just right. His vision blurred and he came hard. He shuddered and moaned weakly has John kept going for a few more thrusts before stilling.

He looked back at the bassist and John looked weak. He pulled out and rid himself of the condom. He laid on the bed next to Roger and smiled tiredly. The drummer smiling and kissed his cheek sloppily before resting his head on John's chest. 

"I love you John," Roger mumbled sleepily. 

John would have said that he loved Roger but the loud snore told John that he was in a deep sleep. He smiled before closing his own eyes and passing out as well. 


End file.
